Humanity
by AhappyDog
Summary: Tyler, an amputee, becomes worried as his sister, Elise, does not return home from work. Not wanting to lose the only family he has left, he sets off to her place of work, Freddy Fazbears Pizza. Though upon arrival, he finds himself trapped in the building, but survival isn't the only thing he should be concerned about. (Rated M for gore and dark themes)
1. Chapter 1: Elise

**Whoops, guess I'm back. I wanna keep this short since nobody wants to read 90% AN and 10% actual content. As you probably figured out, I have returned, and I'm starting off with something darker than my usual. Yay? Either way, I do want to start off fresh. That being said, I'm still debating the whole "rewrite old fics" thing, but more info about that will be at the bottom of the page. Now, enough blabbering. Enjoy!**

"Move your ass Tyler, so god damn lazy." She pushes me in frustration, I chuckle lightly and inch over to the other side of the couch. "Calm down Elise, was just keeping them warm." I grin as she grabs her keys that I had been obstructing, glaring at me while shaking her head. "Just because you're missing ONE HAND doesn't mean you can do nothing for the rest of your life you know." I grin wider, only to further annoy her. "Your right sis! I could be making pizzas in a shitty, run down kids pizzeria. But don't I know someone who already does that?" She scoffs and grabs her bag, ready to leave. "Whatever, Cyborg!" She walks out the door whilst I laugh to myself, looking at my prosthetic hand.

Elise was my sister. She and I had been living in an apartment while looking after our mother who was terminally ill and had passed away about a month ago. She was the only family I had left, and I was the same for her. She had recently gotten a job at some shady place called "Freddy Fazbears Pizza" since we were desperate for money. I had been a delivery driver until I had gotten into a serious accident, the result of which meant my right hand had to be amputated. Elise always left work at exactly 9:30 AM and came back sometime in the afternoon. She always said about how everything and everyone in the place looked suspicious, and she could never say why. Although, she didn't need to, as I felt the same way.

Today she had said that she'd probably come home a little later than usual as she had a meeting of some sort. I thought nothing of it and wished her goodbye and good luck. Hours later, it was almost midnight. I had not heard from or seen her at all. I tried several times to phone her, regardless if she had been busy, but she never picked up. At this point, I was beyond worried. I called one of her co-workers and they had confirmed that she had never left the building and seemed anxious all day. This was enough for me. No more waiting. "Fuck it" I shout aloud, grabbing my jacket and head out. I was gonna pay ol' Fazbear a visit.

I arrive at the establishment, staring at it's bleak and unnerving appearance. How did this run down shit-show appeal to children? I shake off the thought and approach the door. Unsurprisingly, it is locked. I knock loudly and await for a response. Nothing. I turn to the window to the left of the door and peer through it, trying to spy another possible entrance. Just as I am focused looking through, I hear the door suddenly click. I step back cautiously and proceed to push the door. It opens perfectly, leaving me baffled. Stepping inside, I notice the place was pitch black, so I use the screen of my phone as a flashlight and the flash was damaged. The look of this place at night was extremely creepy, like it was set up for a horror movie. All of a sudden, a chime had emitted from somewhere inside the building and the door behind me slammed shut. I run over to it only to find that it had locked again. I bash against it in a pathetic attempt to force it open. Stepping back, I look at my phone.

'12:00 AM.' Damn, midnight already. Turning away from the door, I press on with the search for my sister. It was about the only thing I could do in this situation anyway. "Elise? Hello? Is anyone here? I'm not here for trouble or anything. Elise if you can me, it's Tyler! Please, anyone!" After five minutes without a response, I give up shouting and continue walking, only to hear something down one of the hallways that leaded to an office of sorts. It sounded as if something had been knocked over. Of course, there's always a night watchmen on duty. But why have they not done anything about me being here? Felling sceptical, I slowly walk down the dark, cramped hallway to the office. Something doesn't feel right at all.

 **And there you have it. My first story in literally years. Was it worth it? That verdict, is up to you guys! Now, about the rewriting scenario. Although they are considered alright, I do not feel satisfied with my other fics. To be clear, I am not talking about 'In the zone.' I am talking about the 'Fantasy and fun' fics. I feel I can improve them, but I feel that would be wrong without getting second opinions. If I know that you guys would enjoy a 'remastered' version of them then I'd defiantly be up for it. Of course I would begin writing them AFTER this fic. Anyway, I hoped you all enjoyed this anyway. Updates might be slow but I will make sure that time goes into quality. Feedback is greatly appreciated by the way. Even a simple "nice" or "terrible" is enough. But anyway, thanks for reading. It's good to be back.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Search

**Hello once again. I don't have much to say since this has only really started but I can at least express how much I actually missed doing this. Although I have to write with my phone which does make it a little harder but it gets the job done. Anyway, enjoy the next chapter!**

I could feel my heart pounding out of my chest, though I wasn't 100% sure why I was this scared. I atmosphere and situation combined created a crushing tension, but I pressed on trying not to think of the worst. I stopped just outside the office, out of view from the door. I remembered the glove I kept in the pocket of my jacket. I had always kept it on when in public or around people I didn't know. I was always self-conscious about my prosthetic hand, even in a time like this. I slip on the glove, take a deep breath and decide to call out one more time. "Hello? Anyone there? I mean no harm, just looking for my sister Elise... Hello?" I heard nothing but the echo of my own voice. Well shit, there goes taking things easy.

Suddenly, I hear movement in the office. Rather than call out again, I slowly creep my head around the corner of the doorframe. It's... empty? Breathing a short sigh of relief, I step inside the office. Maybe a little investigation wouldn't hurt. The office looked the same as the rest of the building; messy, dark and rather creepy. There were drawings stuck on the wall, most likely by the kids, and a poster of the animatronic cast. Brown bear, purple bunny and yellow chicken. Don't know their names, don't plan on learning them. There are some newspaper articles scattered around the floor, they seem to be from random dates and feature stories that centre around this place. I decide not to read them as I have better things to do. Besides, in my opinion...

The less I know about this place, the better...

Looking at the layout of the cramped office, it looks like it was meant to protect someone from pretty serious trouble. The doors looked like they'd be better off at a high security prison. I see a monitor of some sort on the ground, upon picking it up and inspecting further, it looks like a pretty advanced camera system. I didn't think a place like this would need this much advanced security. It's a god damn pizza place for kids featuring singing, anthropomorphic animatronics. Speaking of which, the cameras seem to be focused on them on their stage. "Christ, the three sinister furries." I chuckle to myself in an attempt to make light of the situation. I try to switch cameras as their faces began to creep me out, but the monitor kept glitching out and stayed at the same camera. Maybe it wasn't so advanced after all.

I prepare to walk out of the room when something catches my eye. Looking at the back wall, I see literally nothing. No drawings or anything. The light flickers and just for a split second, I could swear I saw words sprawled on the wall. ' **ALIVE?'** I think it read. I jump back slightly, my heart beating frantically again. "What the f... What am I, crazy?" Cautiously, I step backwards and begin to turn around. Elise. That's all that matters right now.

Walking down the right hallway, I begin to grow frustrated. Where the hell could she be. "Wait, she worked in the kitchen!" I smile on the outside while eating myself on the inside for not thinking about that sooner. I powerwalk back to the dining area to try and get my bearings, trying to ignore the terrifying trio that was on stage. I see two doors at saying 'staff only' one two opposite ends of the room. One of those had to be the kitchen, right? Walking to the one to the left of the stage, I find that it's already slightly ajar. Opening it further, I discover a room full of disembodied costume heads and random spare parts. There also seems to be some sort of weird skeletal robot sitting on the bench that was in the centre of the room. It seemed to be inactive, fortunately for me.

The only thing I got from that room was nightmares, moving on to door number two. This one was closed, I try to open it only to find that it was also locked. Figures. With nothing better to do, I begin to hammer on it. "Elise! Elise are you in there! Fucking hell, come on!" My frustration grows and I begin ramming into the door harder and harder. "AH GOD FUCKING DAMMIT JUST OPEN!" I was shouting at the top of my lungs at this point, I also began to actually feel the pain from repeatedly ramming into the door so many times.

Although it wasn't all for nothing. Behind me, I heard something. The sounds of something... starting up. I turn around and hide behind a table, peeking over it slightly. The purple rabbit was moving. He was fucking moving. I watch as he lifts his head and opens his eyes. I crouch down and silently whisper to myself.

"Shit..."

 **And there ya have it, chapter 2. Was it good? Was it bad? Well in my opinion... eh. Of course it's your opinion that really matters. We're gonna be getting into some fun stuff now, believe me. I've been playing a lot of bloodborne recently, my mind is quite fucked up. But anyway, hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Crew

**Don't really have anything to say, just adding this because it feels necessary. I mean, it does seem to be going pretty well so far... So uh... Yea. Enjoy this next chapter!**

It felt like hours, when in reality it was just about five seconds. The rabbit stared unblinkingly at seemingly nothing. I had no idea what to do or think. Could it be dangerous? Is it just simply malfunctioning? Either way, I wasn't about to take any chances. It begins to turn it's head as if to examine the environment, I lower my head back behind the table to remain out of view. I sit, listening to the sounds of it's head slowly turn from left to right. Everything becomes silent once again. Suddenly, it lets out a low groan and proceeds to step off the stage. What the fuck is going on here? It stands in front of the stage for a few seconds, then begins to walk up the dining area. Towards me.

I listen to every heavy footstep as they get louder and louder, closing in on me. I was at the end of the table and it was approaching my left, so I slowly inch to the right side while trying not to panic. As soon as it reached the end of the table, it stopped. I could hear it's head turning once again, I assume it was looking for the source of the noise. It stared down the hallways, then the kitchen door and groaned once again. After another few seconds, it began to turn back and walk to the stage again. Thank god, maybe it's going back to 'sleep mode' or something. I was wrong. It turned to the room full of parts and entered it.I wait for about a minute to listen for any more activity, but I heard nothing. I take the opportunity to sneak down one of the hallways. I notice an area at the side of my eye I don't remember seeing before, but that doesn't matter. Better off not knowing, right?

I successfully make it into the office and exhale loudly. I have many questions on my mind, but now isn't a good time. I pick up the camera monitor, hoping it would miracerisly work, and to my surprise it actually did. This time it showed the map of the building as well as the camera feed. There were buttons linked to each camera, but immediately I check the one that was most likely the kitchen. 'Audio only'. "Fuck you" I flick through the rest of the cameras to see what I could find. There's the stage minus one freak, dining area, hallways, huh, didn't know there was a closet there. Pirate cove? Never heard of it, out of order, so no need to worry I guess. The last camera was, of course , the parts room where that thing was. Apparently it was 'backstage.' I watch as the rabbit looks around the room, probably searching for something. "What exactly are you doing, bunny boy?" Suddenly, it stops. I couldn't of heard me, so why the sudden halt? It walks to the centre of the room and stands still, then looks up right at the camera. "It's Bonnie, actually."

The feed cuts off and I drop the monitor in shock. Did it just speak to me? What exactly have I gotten myself into? Bonnie the bunny. Not bad. I snap out of my trance and attempt to regain my composure. I look at the monitor, only to see that he's gone. Most likely coming my way, although I didn't hear anything. I spastically flick through each camera in an attempt to find the purple prick, but to no avail. I set the monitor down and bury my face in my hands. "I'm gonna die in this hellhole, aren't I?" Raising my head up, I see a post-it note stuck on the wall. Although I want to know as little ass possible, knowing how to survive wouldn't hurt. It read 'REMEMBER! They think you are an ENDOSKELETON! Act like a suit and maybe you'll be alright.' Well, that confirms the fear that they are dangerous. I assume an endoskeleton is that weird robot I saw backstage.

If I called someone about this, they'd most likely not believe me. If I called the police, they'd arrest me for breaking and entering. So basically, I'm alone being hunted by a rabbit looking for my sister who may or may not even be here. What do I do anymore? I sigh and lean back on the wall, pressing the large button that I somehow didn't notice.

The light to the left door turns on revealing Bonnie, staring through the window. I scream and jump back, I press the red button labelled 'door' but it doesn't work. He steps into the office and growls, I book it out the right door and speed down the hallway. I could hear the loud stomping getting progressively closer, how the hell was he this fast? I make it to the dining room only to be face to face with the bear himself, Freddy, and the yellow chicken following behind. With them in front of me and Bonnie quickly storming up behind me, I only had one way to go. Without thinking, I rush towards pirate cove. It was out of order, so maybe I could take refuge inside somehow. I make it to the stage and attempt to jump into the purple curtains, but something suddenly grabs me mid-jump.

I realise there is a sharp metal claw around my neck, it came from behind the curtains. Is that another one? It held me for a few seconds before throwing me to the ground, it was unusually strong. I lay on the ground trying to catch my breath again and watch as an animatronic steps out of the cove. It looked like a beat up pirate fox, it even had an actual metal hook. Wonder why it when out of order, huh? I back away only to crawl into someone's legs. They pick me up and force me on the wall, it was Freddy. "Looks like someone forgot their suit." Almost feels like he's taunting me. "NO! Nonononono I'm- I am not one of those endo...thingys... Please!" I try to kick him only to hurt my foot. Genius. "Come on pal, you know the rules!" He obviously doesn't care for pleading. I think quickly, then suddenly I get an idea. I take off my glove with my teeth and show them my prosthetic hand. "Look! I uh... I AM in a suit. See? That is my... endoskeleton hand. Yea, I'm just... a different model, is all."

They all stare at my hand, I feel like I just humiliated myself. "Is that so? Well why are you here then?" Freddy stares at me, awaiting my answer. Unfortunately, I can't think of a believable reason. Suddenly, the fox steps up. "Maybe he be another spare?" Wow, he's even got the gravely pirate voice. The chicken also pipes up. "By the look of the hand, I'd say he needs repaired. It's not even fitted in right!" Sounds feminine , suppose they need at least one female. I remain silent, terrified to somehow piss them off by interrupting. "Well, it does look in bad shape. We have time for repairs now, right?" Freddy looks to the others, what exactly are they going to do to repair a human? The fox looks up at a clock on the wall. "Aye, we got a few hours to roam." Freddy looks back at me, this can't be good. "That's perfect. Off we go then!"

He begins to drag me backstage, the others follow. "Wow wow wait what exactly are you going to do to me?" I begin to struggle, this obviously does not affect Freddy in any way. "Simple. Replace your hand with a new, better one!" I am confused at first, how exactly can they do that. Unless they plan to just... Oh no.

 **And that's the chapter. Yep.**


	4. Chapter 4: A Helping Hand

**Hello again! Welcome to another chapter to something I am having quite fun writing and planning! You may question why my upload timing is so random and to that I say... shut up. If you notice a few mistakes then please note that I write these things at UNGODLY hours, so I'm a little dopey and tired. But I am trying my best! Hope that's working out, I don't want to finish this then figure out I've wrote 10 different stories in one. Anyway, enjoy!**

They throw me on to the bench backstage and toss the other endo away. "Guys please, you don't understand. I don't need repairs I... I... I'm different!" I know I can't fight back, they are stronger than anyone I've ever known. Including the car that fucking hit me. "Now now, I know this can be scary but it's all right! We know what we're doing." I don't know how to get through to them, there might be no way out of this. I hear someone rummaging through something, sounded very metallic. I hope they're not planning to do what I think they are. Bonnie suddenly walks over and sets a metal arm with the sharp claws beside me, similar to the foxes arm. I wouldn't mind having an arm like that, but not like this. "Alright then..." Freddy signals to the others, they walk over and suddenly force me down. "Lets start then, shall we?"

He looks at my prosthetic hand. "NO, NO WAIT! PLEASE!" My heart is about to explode, I can't handle this. "Don't worry, I'll make it as quick as I can!" He genuinely thinks he helping, it'd be cute if I wasn't endangered by him. He takes my hand and tugs on it slightly. He nods to himself, tenses up and rips it out. "NO NO FUCK PLEASE GOD NO!" I am practically crying at this point. He picks up the arm and examines mine. "Alright, by the looks of this, your systems should automatically adjust to the new arm in time. All I have to do it insert it." My heart drops. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" He just scoffs, preparing the arm. "Enough of the language. Just sit still, it'll all be over soon buddy." This is it. All I can so is brace myself, but I know this is going to be hell. He holds my arm still, then proceeds to press the metal arm into mine. Seeing that more force is needed, he breathes in, then forces it into my arm.

The pain is immense, nothing I've felt before. I could feel my bones break and shatter because of the force. Blood begins to pour everywhere. All I can do is scream. "Is that blood? Foxy, get the red box from the guards office!" He knows what blood is, why is he still doing this? Before I can ask, he gives the arm another push, sending it further up my arm. I am crying at this point, this is literally physical torture. Elise. Focus on Elise. She needs you. You have to find her. Looking an arm is worth her safety. The blood loss is too much, I begin to feel lightheaded. The pain isn't as intense now, I just feel tired. So very tired. Everything is just a blur now, I can barely make anything out. I can't help but close my eyes, they're so heavy. Elise...

What? I'm in my old town, I think, it's hard to see. So bright, blurry. My vision is very obstructed, like I'm wearing something. I hear laughing, or is it crying? Maybe both, it's hard to tell. Someone calls my name, sounds like a boy. "Tyler, you coming? This is gonna..." The voice trails off, everything begins to disappear. I feel someone holding my arm.

I wake up on the bench, nobody is holding me down anymore. I feel a sharp pain slowly creep down my arm, I look over and see that it's partially bandaged and someone is holding it. Judging by the bear metal claw, it was Foxy. I slowly try and get myself together. "Good, yer awake. Told that ol' bear I could do it!" He removes his arm and walks around bench. "Ye alright lad? Ya did some fine screamin', let me tell ya." He laughs loudly, I don't know how I feel about this. "Uh... sure I'm... I guess I'm ok." I don't even fully understand where I am right now, so it was hard to say. "Good, hows yer hand?" I look at my left hand, I feel sick. "It's good. Why?" He laughs again, even louder. "Not that one! Are ye drunk? You're new hand, lad!" New hand? I look at my right hand and it all comes back to me. My right hand was now a metal claw soaked in my own blood.

"Oh god! You actually... oh my god..." I try to get off the table, only to fall on my knees and vomit violently. "YOU... YOU FUCKING MONSTERS!" Foxy doesn't react well to this. His happy look swiftly turns into a glare. "Excuse me lad? All we done is try an' help ye and ya call us monsters? Trust me lad, you don' know monsters like we do." He storms out of room, leaving me in my own vomit. I sit back and just stare at my 'new hand'. I could still feel a slight pain from the trauma, but I feel like I should be feeling more. After all, I did have a metal arm violently shoved into my already existing, fleshy human arm. Shouldn't I be in agony right now? I try to move it, but it unsurprisingly doesn't respond. Maybe it'll adjust in time, right doctor Freddy? Fuck off.

Speak of the devil. Freddy comes through the door, holding what seems to be a cup. "Hey there. Sorry, I know I must look like a monster to you but please understand I was only helping." I am unbelievably pissed off at this bear. "Sure, you guys holding me down against my will then proceeding to shove a metal robot arm into my fleshy human arm, was defiantly helping me. Oh yea, I'm human by the way. Ever heard of those?" For once, I was staring through his soul, if he had one that is. "Yea, I figured you were with the blood and all. But your different, I feel like there's something about you that's... familiar." I stare blankly at him. What is he droning on about? "Listen, I don't care if you believe I'm different or whatever, I just came here for my sister." I use the bench to slowly rise to my feet as sitting in my vomit was getting uncomfortable. "Yes... Elise isn't it? You were repeating her name during the... procedure." I shoot another glare at him and nod my head.

"Well I think I've had about enough of this. I'm going to look for my sister now, please don't try to 'help' me any further." I go to walk out the door when he steps in from of me. "Woah, sorry buddy but your gonna have to stay the night here for now. You gotta get used to your new hand before you show it off." Are you kidding me? They want to keep me here? To get used to the dead metal stuck in my arm? This can't be real. "What are you talking about? This hand, it's just a hunk of metal to me. Unusable. I need to find my sister in case she's in trouble... Wait, you guess didn't do anything to her, did you?" The thought of these assholes hurting her makes my blood boil, if only I could take them, I would actually be able to do something about it. "No no, we'd never do that. The only people we don't like is the night guards and so far, they've all been male." I don't know whether or not to believe it, but I hope it's true. "But again, I know you don't want to but you HAVE to stay here. It's for your own good. If you try to leave, I'm afraid we'll have to be a bit... aggressive. Look, we've got you covered, just remain here."

I was about to freak out again but there was no point. He steps out the door while I just stare at him. "Goodnight, friend." He closes the door, I can hear him talking to the others but I couldn't make anything out. I slowly sit back on the bench again and look at my metal hand once again. "Goodnight, Fazfucker."

 **And goodnight from me! That is from the moment I'm writing this, anyway. Seriously, it's like 2:30 AM right now. I'm bad. But anyway, I hope it was worth it! I can't say much because I don't want to spoil anything... so I won't. G'night!**


	5. Chapter 5: Changes

**Hello again! It seems like this story is starting to gain more followers which obviously is very encouraging. I'm trying to make things as unclear as possible just so that when the ending hits, it actually has meaning. It is difficult, but it might just work. I'll let you be the judge of that ;). Anyway, enjoy!**

What exactly am I supposed to do in a situation like this? I've basically been threatened to stay here with a major injury. A major injury that is also starting to hurt less and less, but I'm just gonna be happy about that. Why do I have to stay here? I seriously doubt there is anything worse than these murderous robots in this building, so why is it vital for me to stay in one room? Am I being contained? Or even protected? Whatever it may be, it doesn't help me find Elise in any way. I look at the cup Freddy left for me, it was filled with flat soda. I didn't want to drink it not just because it was flat, but mainly because of the fact that it came from HERE. Well, I have to drink something, and I don't really think my own urine would be any better. I take a sip of the soda and unsurprisingly, it's terrible. It tasted like water that leaked from a dirty trash bag. But I hold back from spitting it out and painfully swallow it. I don't want to be drinking this filth for the rest of my life.

I grow tired of sitting in one place, so I get up and decide to investigate the room. Might as well get familiar with my prison cell. The room was mainly just full of costume parts and endoskeleton parts. There were a few plastic microphones and guitars laying around, some broken. I remember I have a phone, might as well try and call someone since I have a metal heap of trash in my arm for evidence. I reach into my pocket, but the only thing I feel are pieces. I scoop out the several pieces and lump of crap that was once my phone, there goes that idea. Looking through the props, I see a shredded newspaper article hiding underneath them. I know I don't want to know anything, but I think I can make an exception considering the shit I witnessed. The entire column was scribbled out, all except for the headline. It read 'Several children missing at family pizzeria.'

Huh, that's tragic. I doubt it was these guys, they have eyes on them the whole day. Must of been some sicko hiding out in the area. But why here? Not many kids even come here, especially when Chuck E Cheese opened. I doubt those animatronics are as crazy as this though.

Wait a minute, what the fuck am I doing? I'm just sitting here, obeying some fucked up bear when I should be finding my god damn sister. I walk to the door and listen for any movement. It was completely silent, but there was no way for me to see. All I could do was open the door and run, and that was exactly what I did. Although I didn't make it very far as Bonnie was standing beside the door. He grabbed me and held me in the air by the neck, seems to be a theme. "What do you think your doing? We did warn you." He threw me back into the room and viciously approached me. "I'm not here to be your loyal dog, I'm here to find my sister! Why are you doing this?" He picked me up again and threw me at the wall, causing me to slam into my injured arm. I yelp in pain and lay on the ground, nursing my arm. "Try something like that again, and you'll regret it." He walks out again and closes the door with a slam. Dick.

My body was aching, I sit up and continue to nurse my arm. So the door is guarded, the door being the only exit in the room. I'm done for. Suddenly, I feel a weird sensation in my right arm. It feels like there's something crawling up my arm from the 'new hand.' It was nothing but a weird sensation at first, but then it suddenly turned into a quick, sharp pain that shot through my body. As soon as it stops, my arm feels weird again. A different type of weird, almost familiar. Then it hits me. I can feel my hand. I stare at the metal claw, then try to move it. It responds by moving exactly how it is meant to. Oh dear god. What the fuck is happening to me? This... this should not be possible. Not only could I move my new hand, but I could FEEL it. I could feel the floor, the cold air, my own skin. I would be happier in different circumstances, but this was just fucked up. I take the bandage off to find that it was no longer bleeding, it's like it was just under my skin.

I spend about ten minutes, just looking at my hand in disbelief as it moves. I wonder if I have the strength they have now? I look at the bench I'm sitting on. I guess it's worth a try. I get up and attempt to pick it up. It didn't budge. Ok, I'll try something else. I punch the wall, it made a dent. It was quite disappointing, and hurt a little bit. I am very bored at this point. But my tests didn't go unnoticed, Bonnie walks into the room evidently irritated. "What are you doing in here?" I suddenly get an idea, it's dumb but it could work. "Hey Bonnie, come here and look at this. My hand is working!" His eyes widen and he approaches me to take a look, just as expected. As soon as he is close enough, I swing at his face with the metal arm. It worked surprisingly well, as it knocked him onto the bench.

I take the opportunity and sprint out of the room. The other two are on the stage seemingly inactive. This is my chance. I charge at the kitchen door, expecting the force to be enough to break it down. I slam straight into it and fall to the ground, I don't know why I didn't see that coming. As I try to get up, I hear an animalistic grown to my right. Dammit, I forgot about Foxy! Once I got to my feet, I bolted down the hallway beside the kitchen door. Maybe I could find a way out somewhere? Or even a phone? I turn into the office, nearly falling in the process, but something is already there. There is a yellow Freddy sitting in the centre of the room, staring at me.

I remember. I remember a similar image. A larger Freddy, but it wasn't him. He was gold, and he had another gold friend. I think it was a rabbit. But there's something else. I see something, I could hear noises that felt as if they were miles away.

Before I knew it, I was back in the office. Frozen. The bear was gone, like my mind was playing tricks on me. But I'm taken back into reality by a screaming fox running straight at me. I try to push him away, I see that he has raised his hook. The only thing I could do was raise my left arm. He swung his hook down with a mighty force and it penetrated my arm. I scream in response, but only to be silenced by a kick in the face. 'Damn, look a' what ya made me do... Dammit Foxy!" I could hear him cursing to himself as he was looking for the first aid again. "Don't beat yourself up, at least he's alive. That's what matters." I couldn't tell who was talking, I could feel myself blacking out.

I find myself laying on the bench again, only this time Freddy was seated in front of me. I sit up, finding yet other bandage but on my left arm. I also noticed that it was shaking uncontrollably now. More fucking arm problems, just what I need. This is getting old. I look up at Freddy, who looks back at me with a serious look. "It's time we had a serious talk."

 **And the pace of the story has changed yet again. Look it's hard since the area this takes place in is so damn small. There's not much you can do, but it should work out alright... I hope. Anyway, ignore me. I'm very tired.**


	6. Chapter 6: We Need You

**Hello once again! Here's another chapter of a fic that's getting progressively slower! Seriously though, I feel like the last chapter wasn't very strong and I'm slightly worried. It should be alright though, it's just that there won't be much excitement until the end. But that doesn't mean it won't be interesting. Have you noticed that these AN's have basically been me writing my thoughts? I need to sleep more... *continues writing because dumb***

We stare at each other for about ten seconds. I raise my metal hand in from of his face. "Why. Why does this work." He looks at it for a few seconds then looks at the floor. "I do not know fully why you can control the endoskeleton hand, but my guess would be that it's signifying something..." His answer only frustrates me further. "Signify what? What kind of sense does that bullshit make in your mind?" He seems oddly patient with me, come to think of it I'd be dead if he wasn't. "Maybe it's a sign your connected to this place, that's why we're 'alive'. That'll be explained soon though." Great, now I have even more to be curious about. "How can I have a connection if I have never even been here in the past?" This is some weird supernatural bullshit that I did not need today. I hope Elise didn't suffer the same fate as me.

"Look, that doesn't matter right now. I need you to understand something AND promise me, as well as the others, something as well. I need you to calm down and listen carefully. Can you do that?" He sounds pretty serious. I guess I have no choice in the matter, plus I'd be stuck in here anyway so fuck it. I nod to him. "Alright then, here we go. The people that own this establishment are not good people, it's been like that from the very beginning. Each night, they would hire a night guard to supposedly watch over the place. What they were really doing, was playing a sick game. They'd lie to the guards about the lack of power and force them to use a cheap backup that could barely turn on a light. They also installed doors that actually required power to close, this was intentional. They knew that every night at 12AM to 6AM, we were programmed to hunt and kill any night staff on duty. The man that created us had originally made us killing machines. He had a sick love of killing people, particularly children. He made springlock suits that were intentionally dangerous and complicated, just to crush inexperienced workers. Basically, he's pulling the strings here and we've had enough. Like I said before, we believe you have a connection to this place, as we do too. We all we're once his victims and now we're stuck as these animatronics. You're still alive, but your soul is somehow broken, as you can also control that animatronic claw. So we believe that you can somehow free us as well as save yourself. Listen, we need you. We need you to try and remember what memories you may have about this place. We need you... to kill HIM."

I stare as I try to take everything in. If this is true, I could kill three birds with one stone. I could save some souls, take down a shady organisation and find Elise. But is it really true? What am I saying, the evidence is right in front of me. "Alright... that's a lot to take in. Well, what did you want me to make a promise to?" Freddy rises to his feet and walks to the door, opening it fully. "I will allow you to roam the building and explore freely. You will be free to look around and talk to the others if you so wish. But you need to promise that you will not lose control or attempt to escape. If you escape and inform the outside world, you will be dooming us and most likely your sister." I take a deep sign and step down from the bench, looking up at Freddy. "I promise I will stay and see this through. I'm not leaving until this shit is over." Freddy smiles faintly and walks out of the room. I take a deep breath and follow him.

Finally I am out of my cell and stepping into the dining area once again. This time without being chased. "Oh, by the way, I never got to introduce myself. The names Tyler." I can't believe I didn't even say my name yet. Freddy turns to me. "Well, welcome to the family Tyler!" He walks back onto the stage and goes back into his weird 'sleep mode'. I immediately walk to the kitchen door and just stare at it. Looking back, I see the chicken walking to the stage. Maybe she could help. "Hey uh... yellow bird! What's your name and does this door open?" She stops and looks back at me, looking slightly annoyed. "My names Chica and yes, although not tonight. It's locked tight for some reason." Damn, guess I won't find out what's in there. "Ah... alright then. Thanks Chica!" She just rolls her eyes and continues to walk to the stage. Well, guess the only thing I can do now is investigate.

If I am connected to this place, why do I not have a single memory of it? Maybe I just need to learn more about it. Wait, the office had more newspaper articles in it, maybe they contain useful history? Well, it's worth a try. I walk down the hallway into the office, something which I've done about three or four times now. Good, they're still here. Time to get reading.

Just like the last one, they're all just headlines. 'Child stabbed in front of family diner.' As terrible as it is, it doesn't sound relevant to me. 'Pizzeria staff mysteriously disappear.' Same with this one, nothing. 'Man crushed to death in bunny costume.' I feel bad, but that one was a little funny. But still nothing. 'Parents still in outrage over "Bite of '87".' Wow... bite? Why does that jump out at me? Well, there's no denying I feel something from that one, but a headline is not enough. Maybe someone could tell me more?

I walk back to the dining area, everyone on stage is 'asleep'. Well, I wonder if ol' Foxy is still awake. I walk to pirate cove and stop just outside it. I do not want to barge through those curtains as that would probably be a death sentence, so I just knock the stage. "Foxy? You there? I need to ask you something." I wait for a moment and listen to him fumble about for a second then approach the curtains. He pokes his head through them. "Ahoy lad, sorry about yer arm again, what do ye want to know?" I look at my left arm, it's still shaking and I think it's staying that way. "It' alright but uh, I just wanted to know if you knew what the bite of '87 was? It feels familiar for some reason." He seemed saddened by the topic. "Oh... that... Although I wasn't there, I heard the story. Apparently, a few lads wer' playing around with a little one on his birthday. But they took it too far an' put the wee lad in ol' Fredbears mouth. He crushed the lads head an' bit off his frontal lobe, not his fault a' course. The kid survived for a few days, but he sadly died in hospital. Tis a sad story it is. Well, that's all I can really tell ye about it. Good luck, matey!"

He sunk back into the curtains. I faintly feel like I remember something, it did sound really familiar. "Foxy, real quick, do you know the kids name? The one who was bit?" I feel bad for bothering him again but I need to know. "I'm not sure lad, though I think it began with a T." A t huh? "Alright, thanks anyway." I walk to one if the tables and it at it. I gotta think hard about this. Group of kids, victims name began with a T... and Fredbear? Wait a minute, Fredbear... Fredbears Family Diner. Holy shit, I remember something! T... t... Thomas! The kids name was Thomas! So where do I fit in with all this?

Wait, I remember a party. Most likely his party. It's all coming back. I was there with my old group of friends; Logan, George and Danny. Danny seemed to stand out the most. He was a real scumbag, but we hung out a lot as kids. Mostly because we had the same sense of humour. But he was the definition of asshole. He was always trying to cause trouble, he got into a lot of fights and was as egotistical as you could get. He was Thomas' brother, so we were invited to the birthday party. It was also 1987 at the time. Could that be the same birthday?

Maybe that's what it is, I witnessed the bite of '87. No, that can't be it... I'm remembering more, I didn't witness it. No in fact I... Oh my god. I think I might of helped cause it...

 **Ayyyy chapters over. Now I can drone on about nothing important in bold text and call it notes. Seriously, I got nothing to add right here. Maybe it's got something to do with the fact that it's currently 5:20AM. Pffft, what do you mean I have problems? Anyway, getting close to exciting ending, so if the story is boring just be excited for that until it arrives. Gudnite**


	7. Chapter 7: Tyler

**Hello again! It seems people actually like this fic, even at it's slower points, and that's great! Since the end is coming close, I want to thank everyone who has supported this fic in any way like leaving a review, following or favouriting. Now I am yet to discover is this is the final chapter or the next one is so... Let's find out then, shall we?**

"Tyler, you actually came?" He seems unusually surprised by my arrival, guess he didn't have high hopes for the party. "Sup Danny, I didn't have anything better to do so why not? Are George and Logan here too?" He steps away from the door to allow me inside the diner while pointing to a dinner table where the two were seated. "Hey guys." They nod in response. "Alright guys, I think we can all agree that this party sucks dick, right?" We all simultaneously say yes. "Well, lets make some fun out of it them. Remember I talked about a big prank, well this is it. Stay here a second." Danny rushes off somewhere, leaving us sitting with anticipation. I don't know what he had planned, but if it's more exciting than this 'party' then I'm already in.

He comes back with a box of masks, we stare at him in confusion. "My little bro, Tommy, is shit-scared of these characters for some reason, so I usually chase him around with one of these masks. It's always hilarious. Anyway, we should all come up to him wearing them, I bet you any money that his reaction will be priceless!" Scare the shit out of the birthday boy? Now that sounded fun. We all grab a mask each and walk towards Thomas, who seemed scared already. We gather around him and watch as he falls to the floor and cries. Danny didn't lie, his brother was one hell of a pussy.

"Wow, your brother is kind of a baby, isn't he?" Danny laughs at my comment. "It's hilarious." Suddenly, I hear him gasp. "Why don't we help him get a closer look! He will love it!" We all snicker under our masks. "No! Please!" I almost feel bad for him, but it's too funny. "Come on guys, let's give the little man a lift. He wants to get up close and personal!" We all grab him and lift him to the air, only intensifying his crying. We begin to walk towards the stage. "No! I don't want to go!" We ignore him and continue carrying him over to his 'friends'. "You heard the little man! He wants to get even closer! Ha ha ha!" We bring him as close as we can to the stage, he continues to kick and cry. "Hey guys, I think the little man said he wants to give Fredbear a big kiss!" Ha! Were we actually about to do this? "On three! One... two..." We all forced Thomas' head into Fredbears mouth. It was hilarious! He kicked and screamed while Fredbear tried to sing with a kid in his mouth.

We laughed and laughed, he screamed and cried. But all was silenced, by a sudden jolt from Fredbears' jaw. ***CRUNCH*.** We stopped laughing. He stopped crying... and moving. We all froze as the whole building fell into silence. "T... Tommy?"

Thomas Afton died because of our actions. I assisted with the death of a young boy. That was my connection. I had buried that memory years ago, but now it holds a purpose. What do I tell them? They were killed, I was a killer. Those are two different things completely. I feel blood dripping down from my right arm again. It looked like more of my arm was the endo arm rather than my own. Like it progressed up to my elbow. No. It means nothing.

Should I tell them? No, they would probably hate me for it. I'm no better than 'him'. But I can make things right, I can still kill him. Maybe remembrance wasn't necessary to free them, maybe I could just kill their killer. I begin pacing frantically, what do I do now? "You alright? I jump back, Freddy was stepping off of the stage. "Y-yea yea I'm... I'm alright, I'm ok." Oh no, he probably suspects something. "I know this is all a lot but trust me, everything will be alright. We look out for each other Tyler, you know that." He doesn't need to know, nobody does. We can just be a family here. I have to stay, if I go out then others will ask questions. They could hurt them. No, I won't allow that. "Look, I need to get back into position for 6, but get what you need and stay in the backstage area. The staff don't go in there anymore. Good luck, Tyler." He walks back on stage and powers off.

Ok, I can stay backstage. Good, I have time to figure things out. I hear the chime again, the front door also unlocks again. I won't be needing to use it anymore though. I make my way to backstage, only to hear a familiar voice. It came from the office. I watched as one of the shelves by the office door in the hallway is pushed over. Someone appears to be climbing out of some sort of air duct. It was... Elise.

"Tyler! Finally!" She sprints at me and hugs me tightly. "Elise... you alive! What happened?" She lets go and shows me a stack of VHS tapes, still not noticing my 'upgrade'. "Ok, so I knew something was wrong with place from the beginning, so I decided to sneak in after hours and review the security footage. Tyler, those things are alive!" I raise my arm and show it to her. "Yea, I figured that out myself." She gasps, not expecting to see something so gruesome. "Tyler... what happened to you?" There was no way I could explain all this to her, but she needs to know. "Its' a very long story sis, but what are those tapes for?" I was hoping she wasn't planning something stupid. "Oh yea... These tapes contain the recorded evidence of what has been going on here. I hid with them in the kitchen and bolted the door shut. The only way in was from the air duct. But with these tapes, we can expose this place for every horrible thing that has happened here!"

Dammit, I was hoping she wouldn't say that. How can I explain this to her in a believable way? "Tyler, we need to get you to a hospital. But that arm could be useful evidence too. God, I can't wait to take this place down!" I want to say something, but I can't form any words. She is too enthusiastic about taking the place down. "I can't wait to watch those things get melted down... Come on Tyler, we need to get the news out as soon an possible." No... She doesn't understand. I wish she could, but it's too late now. She turns around and picks up the tapes from the table behind her. "I'm sorry Elise. I love you but..."

I grab her shoulder with my left hand, it stopped shaking a few seconds ago as if to prepare. I pull her back and, with all my force, plunge my metal claw into her back and through her chest. She didn't get to scream. She just coughed, gagged and tried desperately to gasp for air. I whisper into her ear "... I have to protect them." I pull my claw out of her back and watch as her limp body hits the ground. She was dead. They were save. I look at the tapes on the table and smash them into pieces. The staff will take care of the body, they're used to it.

I look up to see Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and even Foxy were staring right at me. They looked less happy than I had hoped. "It's alright, she's gone. The word won't get out, your all safe. We look out for each other, right?" Nobody says a thing. What's wrong? I look at my metal arm again. It had now passed my elbow onto my upper arm. It wasn't even that big to begin with. It was still bleeding. All this time, nobody had said a word. "What's the matter? I protected you all. We're still safe. We're still friends. Right?!" Foxy goes back into his cove. Chica, Bonnie and Freddy all step back onto the stage. They looked sad. They still have said nothing. "WHY WON'T YOU TALK TO ME? WHY WON'T YOU LOOK AT ME? WHY? Oh, I get it. 6AM, no activity, right? Yea... yea that's it. We're still a family. We look out for each other."

I walk into backstage and sit in a corner. They'll understand. It had to be done. I can still kill him. I can redeem myself. But I don't need to, they will understand. We're all friends here anyway. Yea...

W-we're a family. We look... we look out for each other. No matter what... No matter what.

We're... a family.

 **And there you have it! Turns out this IS the end! I'm as surprised as you are... sorta. Well, I don't really have much to say at the moment. Thanks for reading this, I hope it was in some way enjoyable. I'm gonna take a break for a while then figure out what to do next. But for now I hope you enjoyed it and goodnight!**


	8. Upgrades

**I couldn't just leave it like this. An abrupt ending like that? Yea, that's not my style.**

It had been about two days from that night. The body was gone and all the incriminating tapes were gone. They... WE were safe. But they haven't spoken to me since that night. They haven't even acknowledged me. I stayed in the backstage room since. I haven't eaten since, but I felt as if I didn't need to. I didn't need to eat, I didn't need to drink, it was great. I didn't even feel bad about what I did.

My arm... was no longer mine. All traces of human flesh were either gone or barely hanging on. It was now entirely metal. It feels much better this way. It was much stronger and wasn't even susceptible to pain. I wonder if I can... possibly 'upgrade' myself further?

I wonder if I could even... upgrade others? After all, they have a disliking towards night guards. They would be perfect. I don't know yet, I need to learn more. I overheard some staff members talking about 'extensions' to the establishment. I could possibly have access to more supplies... more tools.

They wouldn't mind more 'guards' would they? Of course not, I'm doing this for them! I just need to learn more about this place, about the way these parts are affecting me.

The more I know, the better...

 _To be continued..._

 **It's not perfect, but I'd like to think it's better than before. And yea, maybe it will be continued. Maybe not now, but there's hope. Here's hoping I don't fuck it up again, right?**


End file.
